


The Beginning of TOm: A Comedic, Crack-filled Friendship Story

by alaire



Series: Techno+Om=TOm [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), YYY มันส์เว่อร์นะ | YYY The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Random Encounters, Randomness, TOm-Techno/Om, Techno and Om
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaire/pseuds/alaire
Summary: The Universe of TharnType and YYY collide ever so naturally when Techno and Om literally bump into each other. #TOm (Yes, I gave them a ship name—purely bromance... as of now?)
Relationships: Techno (TharnType)/ Om (YYY), Techno/Om
Series: Techno+Om=TOm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782346
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Beginning of TOm: A Comedic, Crack-filled Friendship Story

**Author's Note:**

> I only wrote this because Siwar ( her [Tumblr](https://kindaanartblog.tumblr.com) ) wanted me to actually write one of my ideas.  
> So fair warning, friends, I haven't written fanfiction since I was ten and that was terrible and for One Direction haha.  
> And I don't know about anyone else, but I tend to start writing once I have a basic idea and then random storylines, dialogues, and details appear out of thin air and I just go "Oh, okay, I guess he loves oranges with a burning passion. Cool, cool."  
> So that's really all this story is haha so let's journey along together.

Techno usually could stomach being a third wheel around his best friend, Type, and his buddy’s boyfriend, Tharn. But not today. Tharn had been away for something related to his band, and since Type hasn’t gotten to see him for _two whole_ days, he couldn’t quite keep his hands off him. Or his lips. So Techno started to worry there’d be a repeating of what happened the only night he’s ever stayed over at their place… and he definitely did not want that. So his plan of action was to stand up and leave as quickly and quietly as possible. That was not how it went down, however. He stood up from the couch, the floor beneath him squeaked, and an ever so natural groan slipped from his mouth. He closed his eyes with a little too much pressure.

“Hey, ‘No, where are you going?” Type enquired. He stood up from their bed—which he was previously, practically in Tharn’s lap. To further illustrate precisely why Techno figured he should leave _now_.

Techno froze still. He’s been caught. Turned around rather smoothly on his heels. Looked at his friend’s eyes, gulped, “I, I’m… I…” Another hard gulp, Techno didn’t feel like making up a lie. So the truth will have to do: “It’s been a couple of days since you guys have seen each other, so I thought you know… you’d want to… you know…” Yeah, maybe he wasn’t that comfortable to share the full-truth, especially to Type. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and smiled his typical innocent-nervous smile up at the pair in front of him.

Type’s patience like a two-second sand timer reached the end. Techno watched as his expressive eyebrows came together and his eyes became angrily stressed. But before Type could snap, Tharn grabbed Type’s hand and gave it a kind squeeze. Instantly Type’s face relaxed and he gave his boyfriend a small smile. Tharn stood up from the bed, met Techno’s eyes, and smiled his famous toothy grin. “How considerate,” Tharn spoke, thoughtfully.

A nervous chuckle escaped out of Techno’s mouth and he forced his smile to not abandon him while his buddies were still looking at him.

After a moment of silence and awkward glances of eye contact. Type decided he didn’t need Techno to be with them after all. And perhaps, his best-bud was correct. He wanted—needed—Tharn _now_.

“You know,” Type began, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, his only free hand found the back of his head and his fingers aggressively scratched, “’No, you’ve had your first good idea. Maybe you should, uh, yeah, leave.” Type has never been good with words. “Preferably, _now_.”

The obvious meaning behind the words elicited a laugh out of Tharn and a huge grin. “I guess you’re not needed for what is about to go down.” Tharn widened his grin, showing his perfect teeth, turned to look at Type, his adored lover. But before either could react, Tharn’s head moved to look down Type’s body, turned it back to face Techno, raised his left eyebrow, and added, “Or, to be more accurate. What is about to go _up_.”

His laugh quickly came to a stop when Type’s elbow met his side. Techno’s eyes still enlarged, almost bugged out of his head; Type nodded his head in the direction of the door. Techno may not always catch on to hints, but he got this one loud and clear.

A quick _Aye_ left Techno’s mouth, and he was out of there. He had barely heard the click of the door and Tharn and Type were already making sounds. _That was a close one,_ he sighed, and made his way out of the building.

~

After he walked around aimlessly for an uncounted amount of time, Techno found himself in front of the local coffee shop. _I could use a coffee_. _Or two_.

He opened the door, entered the shop— _oh man, what is that?!_ Techno couldn’t help noticing the man sitting at one of the first tables watching what appears to be porn. Techno walked a few steps closer, squinted his eyes to better focus, and lo’ and behold, it _was_ porn. Techno stumbled backwards. _My eyes! My poor—relatively—innocent eyes!_ He quickly made his way to the counter to order.

After he ordered his usual, he glanced back at the guy at the table while he waited for his drink to be made. His eighth, nosey glance granted him some new ‘insight.’ _Looks like a sex doll wearing a red, sparkly dress… what is wrong with that guy?_ But for a very brief moment, Techno wondered if he kind of admires the guy for his… _balls_ … he must have to be able to do that. Because Techno could never… or could he? _No, no, no, ‘No! You’re a mature, respectable—_

“Techno?” someone coughed.

He shook his head to slide away the daydreams and slide back the reality. “Yeah?” Once his eyes came fully back to reality, he saw the barista glaring at him. He nervously chuckled and grabbed the drink. He attempted to put his hands flat together and nodded, “Thanks, ma’am.”

Techno finished his drink a little too quickly and found himself incredibly bored. He checked his phone clock. _Ugh. It’s only been twenty minutes since I arrived… Hmm._ Then it hit him hard—with astonishing desperation. He stood up from the table and walked with a newfound purpose: get to a restroom before he wets himself. Techno’s bladder was screaming at him to be emptied. _Now_ , _or else._ Techno believes wholeheartedly that his bladder has a personality like his best friend, Type; you-better-do-what-I-say-now-or-else sort of personality—the threatening kind. Apparently Techno believes there’s such thing as a bladder having a personality, and that anyone else would think about it.

 _Ahhh, this feels fabulous. It serves me well to listen to my bladder… just as it does—_ “Hey!” he yipped, surprised, as he felt his body unexpectedly shifted to the left. “What the—” then he saw the culprit. It was a young-looking, rather handsome boy wearing a red beanie and a red and blue long sleeve shirt. Before he could finish what he was saying, he noticed he was holding that same red-dressed sex doll. “Hey! You’re the guy watching porn!” Techno exclaimed.

The guy confidently nodded. He looked down at the floor and then spoke. “Uh, dude, you’re peeing on the ground,” he pointed out surprisingly calmly.

“Aye!” Techno yelped. And quickly adjusted his aim back to the urinal. A little too late. He had already emptied his entire bladder. He sucked his teeth in worriment as he slowly turned his head. Instantly a sigh of relief came as he saw he only peed very little on the tile floor. But then his eyes directed him to where he had peed a little on the other guy’s shoes. His mouth immediately turned up in a nervous smile as he slowly looked back up to face him. The other guy didn’t seem to be affected; he stood there staring at the face of the doll he was holding. _What an odd dude._ “I’m sorry, man, I kind of pissed on your shoes.” Techno was already wincing awaiting to be slapped.

The other guy just shrugged, again surprising Techno with how nonchalant he was. He turned to look at Techno and just smiled. “It’s okay, man. I peed once on my best friend, it happens,” he said somehow without losing his smile.

“You peed on your best friend… once?” Techno couldn’t help himself from inquiring as he zipped his pants back up.

“Yup. I was dreaming that I was taking a nice wizz and I guess I actually peed on him while he slept on the bed next to mine.”

Techno couldn’t decide whether he found the story funny or just thought the dude was a little psycho. “Oh wow, if I had done that to my best friend, he would have slapped me out of my sleep,” Techno laughed. Soon realized that’s probably only funny if you know Type and to a stranger it isn’t so much. It became evident by the taken aback look on the other guy’s face. Techno decided changing the subject was in everyone’s best interest. Not that he was any good at it. “So you always watch porn in public?”

He shrugged. “No. But my best friend—the one I just told you about—kicked me out of our room because he was going to get busy with his boyfriend,” he comfortably shared, “So I had to watch it somewhere. Everyone already knows who I am here, so seemed like the best idea.”

“That’s what happened to me!” Techno felt oddly understood for the first time in a long time. Although technically, he wasn’t kicked out and it’s not even his dorm, but to Techno, it felt close enough and didn’t worry about the fine details. “Except, I only came here to find something to do, and I keep watching those types of movies to my alone time.” He added, then walked over to the vanity to wash his hands, and thought that maybe this peculiar guy wasn’t so bad after all.

The other guy followed behind Techno. “If I turn it off, will you hang out with me for the afternoon?”

Techno pondered long and hard over the invitation. Well, the length it took him to finish washing his hands and dry them off. _I have to at least find out if in other ways we’re alike, and hey, gotta give props to the guy who can confidently carry a sex doll around… right?_ He reasoned, and then gave his answer to the smiley, patiently waiting man:“Sure, why not.”

“Awesome!”

He seemed overly thrilled, Techno thought, but quickly prayed and followed behind the man with the red-dressed sex doll out of the men’s room. He did everything in his power to ignore anyone who gave them questioning or judgmental looks.

“Hey, what’s your name?” he suddenly turned around without any warning. Causing Techno to be the one to bump into him this time.

“Whoa!” he stepped back. “Techno. What’s yours?”

Not bothering to create any other distance. “Om! It’s nice to meet you Techno!” he extended his hand.

Techno took his hand into his own and gave it a decent shake. “You, too.” _He’s certainly friendly, and I really do like friendly guys._

When they made it to Om’s table, he watched as Om gently placed the doll in the chair next to himself. _A gentleman._ Then he shoved his laptop into a yellow bag and smiled up at Techno. “I just thought up a grand idea.”

“Yeah?”

“We could switch outfits and then go back to each other’s friend’s house and pretend to be each other. To mess with them after they kicked us out would be hilarious!”

Techno laughed a good belly laugh. “That doesn’t seem like it’ll work, but let’s do it!”

Before they knew it, Techno and Om,—TOm—were being kicked out of the shop for closing. They thanked each other for a good time, and went their separate ways. 

As Techno made his way back, he began thinking about everything. He decided Om was, in fact, a friendly, all-around guy. He appreciated meeting someone else who understood what it was like having a best friend who isn’t always good with their emotions and having to sometimes counsel them along. And someone who is confidently himself no matter who is looking—he felt like they both had the same energy he could just vibe with. He is in no way means to replace Type with Om, but he can’t lie that Om probably has more his taste in porn… that got him thinking.

He turned around and ran: “Hey Om! Wait up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, if you made it to this note: THANK YOU, I appreciate you <3333333  
> And if you liked it and think I'm a half-way decent writer, hit up my Tumblr and let me know (aka send me love because I'm human).  
> and if you send me another 'fic—oneshot—suggestion, I MIGHT actually write more/it for you... (;  
> You can suggest anything, but if you have specific things you want to see Techno and Om doing/experiencing, I could turn this into a series. Just an idea.  
> (My [TharnType](https://imalreadyyours.tumblr.com/) Tumblr ; multi-series [Tumblr](https://thaiownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) —at the time I wrote this, Tumblr has that blog marked as sensitive so if that pops up when you click the link, my apologies, and be angry with me haha)  
> Until next time? Much love xxx


End file.
